Opera Omnia: Fragments
by Cezille07
Summary: A collection of (mostly) light-hearted one-shots for Dissidia: Opera Omnia, and the daily struggles of the warriors of light! Fragment 5: "'Other' Weapons" - Kefka finds Kuja's weapons...
1. Targeted Specialty

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of this series. I am only a humble fanfic addict, here for your Final Fantasy needs!

**A/N**: Welcome! This will be a collection of one-shots for Dissidia: Opera Omnia, and the daily struggles of the warriors of light!

There is no Opera-Omnia section on this site, so hello to the Dissidia, 012, and NT people! Please be kind. I'm being specific to this game because most times, reading about the characters' interactions are enough for me, but get confused by the other Dissidia's story line.

So I have only ever played IX, XII and XIII, so I really only know those characters, along with a few who have appeared in cut scenes often enough (or whose Event stories are memorable) that I can gauge their personality. Do tell me if I accidentally write an OOC character!

I'll do my best to include NO SPOILERS for the actual Final Fantasy series.

Updates will be sporadic, sorry.

Without further ado, our first fragment!

* * *

**Targeted Specialty**

**Summary**: Prishe feels slightly jealous of some characters who have increased damage against certain enemies.

**Setting**: Awakening 60 era.

**Featured Characters**: Prishe, Sabin, Tifa, and Steiner.

* * *

Prishe clapped her hands excitedly, watching Sabin dispose of the ghosts that suddenly approached their camp in the night. Prishe had woken up to take a leak, and found the evening's night watch in the midst of a ghost carnage. Ephemeral remains, which eventually faded into nothing, littered the camp. An occasional ghost might drop the rusty sword it had once held in life (from whichever world it had come from). She watched eagerly as the blond fighter flexed against the hapless enemies. Steiner would get cornered and his sword would barely damage them, but Sabin would swing around from his own circle of enemies and clear the advancing wave. It was pretty awesome.

The next morning, they encountered a wide plain that was full of dug-up graves. The skeletons were relentless! But Tifa was decimating them without so much as a sweat. Squall helped her by dispatching large swathes of the enemy with his gun blade, but her attacks were somehow more effective against skeletons.

"That's cool, but we have the same weapon type, why can't I deal as much damage as her?" mused Prishe. Then a dislocated skull flew her way, cutting off her train of thought, as Tifa finished off a nasty-looking boss skeleton.

Steiner did extremely well if the enemies were humanoids. "I don't know why. My sword cuts them easily. Perhaps it is just the gods' fickle gift in this world," he explained when Prishe cornered him about it.

"It's not fair," thought Prishe. She was perfectly capable of fighting, but she wondered if there was anything special she could do that no one else could...

Until one distant day, a very aggressive red turtle happened to stomp onto their camp from the beach nearby. Terra's meteor attacks were pretty Terra-fying if you asked anyone, but then at some point, the turtle, perhaps in fear or in retaliation, hid in its shell. Swords, bows, and magic bounced harmlessly off its thick adamantine shell. Her newfound idols, Sabin, Steiner, and Tifa, couldn't get past the defensive stance the turtle had taken. In her frustration, Prishe ran for the turtle and unleashed a war cry, bundling all her rage and strength into her fists. Four glorious hits with her Glanzfaust, sparks flying, ignoring all that _defense_—

Around sixty mouths gaped open after the turtle's head emerged, crying out in pain. Yuna Cheered her on, and Prishe, reinvigorated, delivered the killing blow to the raging beast.

"What was that!? That was amazing!" Sabin congratulated her heartily.

"Master Prishe had no need to be worried of her strength after all!" Steiner added.

Tifa agreed. "See, Prishe! You have your own specialty attack now too!"

"Yes! Thanks!" replied Prishe, glowing under all their positive energy, all her former jealousy forgotten. "That new 'EX' weapon that Materia gave me recently was surprisingly...strong. So leave any turtles to me, okay?!"

**END**

**A/N**: I actually do default to using Prishe EX whenever turtles are involved. Little does she know, Tifa's EX will be flashier, and it _launches_. Lol


	2. Begrudging Holy Team

**A/N**: We mostly saw Garnet's reaction when Kuja joined the party. Here's a little Eiko scene.

Let's begin our descent into KUJA MADNESS. So if you have any fragment suggestions that don't involve him, feel free to let me know because 2 out of my 3 drafted fragments are Kuja-centric.

* * *

**Begrudging Holy Team  
**

"Need a hand?"

Eiko crinkled her nose once she recognized the voice approaching her. She was panting, loudly enough, perhaps, for _Kuja_ to have come to her aid. "No!" she yelled, stepping away from the floating mage.

She shouldn't have stayed too far behind to call out to her Eidolons, in whose absence she had been extremely lonely, despite the loud chatter around her at all times. It was a mistake that she didn't notice the Skull Dragon that lay here; didn't think that the ensemble of bones was _alive_ and angry to be disturbed from its slumber. All mistakes. Likewise, she shouldn't have given Kuja the time of day. It's what he wanted, wasn't it? A stage, a _show_. This, after he had hurt Zidane and Vivi and everyone—

She focused her energies and cast Regen on herself.

Being in the vicinity, Kuja had also been affected by the spell. Energized, he threw out his holy rings and easily wiped off the Skull Dragon's bony sneer. "How's that? You can handle this now, can't you?" he asked loftily, egging her on, but also to elicit some praise. He loved a good audience. That spell had been particularly strong, thanks to the summoner. But she was pointedly not watching.

Mustering what self-control she had, Eiko huffed angrily and cast Smite at the dragon, finally killing it. Over its deathly wails, Eiko yelled, "Get lost! I didn't need your help!", kicked some dust in Kuja's direction, and ran away, willing their begrudging, if temporary, partnership to be removed from her memory.

"The correct response is 'Thank you, master Kuja'!" he scoffed, crossing his arms. "How unfortunate; her holy magic was highly beneficial."

His face soured when he caught sight of the rest of Materia's warriors turning back to look for her. He could easily see the party's concern for the girl running back to them, and more than one apprehensive face casting glances in his direction, as if _he_ had hurt the summoner. Not that he particularly craved their approval, or their company, or any company at all. But his grand finale would come, someday, one way or another. With or without a willing party at his side.

**END**


	3. A Cactuar Conundrum

**A/N**: This'll be a little different, much sillier, than the previous two. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Cactuar Conundrum**

**Summary**: The characters discuss cactuars and what the crystal colors mean (if any).

**Setting**: In the airship, post-Act 1 probably.

**Featured Characters**: Quistis, a lot of the gang chiming in.

* * *

To their best ability, they managed to track down the prickly desert plant's behaviors during their voyage (which surprisingly appeared in multiple environments). Their observation led to several conclusions. On certain days, the cactuars dropped certain colored crystals, from which they could extract innate physical and spiritual abilities. Some colors were suitable to some people. Cater had once tried to absorb a green crystal's power—she was momentarily energized, but was nauseous for days. Whites gave the tamest reaction, but for certain people, they didn't feel any good effects either. Warrior of Light then proposed that all members attempt to sample each color, to find their affinity. It was a weeks-long endeavor, but eventually, everyone got their colors right (after no shortage of variable symptoms...).

Quistis looked over the team's notes, nodding to herself. Rem smiled at Vivi; they had done most of the compiling work together, as the first people who had awoken in this world. Their family of four had grown so large, so quickly. It had been hard work, tallying all the wrong attempts and finally registering the correct ones.

Everyone sat around a large round table behind the cockpit, a place where they could hold "official" meetings, share knowledge, regroup, or to simply relax after a long fight.

"You seem like a yellow-type, to me," Sazh eyed the teacher. "I watched you handle some manikins on your own, with ease! Somehow, if I'm thinking about yellow, reliability comes to mind: solid gold, the warmth of summer, traits that our other yellow-attuned members have."

"Damn right," Fang said, leaning back on her chair triumphantly. "Me and Light are be happy to hear that, eh?" Lightning smirked, while Ramza and Bartz seemed pleased about the evaluation.

Quistis smiled at the older man. "Don't judge a book by its cover, mister. Or in this case, a crystal by its color. But yes, I'll have to experiment as well, keeping your suggestion in mind. Thank you."

"I admit yellows are hard to pinpoint; maybe it's just chance?" Y'shtola offered. "White crystals are more straightforward."

"White is the best! You can't live without a white-crystal support!" Eiko said, and Deuce played a short joyful tune on her flute in assent.

"I remember trying the red crystal," said Penelo, with a shudder, "It felt so hot, like my body was so tired all the time."

"Because red is for hot-headed, fiery, and impressionable people!" Palom scoffed from his end of the table. "Black crystals are the best!"

"I would make a case for red," Onion Knight opened up, "and it's that in a pinch, having a red crystal member will ensure victory!"

"Hear, hear!" cried Yuffie, and Sazh added, "I second that!"

"But doesn't red symbolize fire, love, and hate? Passion... unlike the calm of nature's green," Terra said softly.

"But I'm not a hot-head, aren't I?" Vanille asked playfully. "And dear Aerith is so sweet, too!"

"But clearly," Palom repeated, "black is the strongest color. All of us, damage. Boom! You'd be hard-pressed to find a weak member in our team!" He flexed his nonexistent biceps at Vivi (who chuckled), Noctis (who bowed regally in response), and Squall (who rolled his eyes, then got up to get a soda).

"Hey, aren't we forgetting the most useful color group?" Laguna said, elbowing Tidus.

"Now, now, everyone. What did I just say about judging a crystal by its color?" Quistis' authoritative tone shut up any further squabbling from the others. The collective sounds of weapons being put down filled the room. In silence, Quistis finished reading the notes. She looked up at the others. "Hmm, doesn't Mog have any crystal affinity?"

Everyone turned to look at the moogle, who was floating over the middle of table, just watching.

"Kupo?" Mog paused, blushing, before he finally said, "No, I don't...because, I'm not a warrior...of light...or at all... Kupo..."

**END?**


	4. A Kactuar Conundrum

**A/N**: A continuation of "A Cactuar Conundrum", really, but it was getting long so I split it. Initially, the plan was just to tackle the cactuars themselves, but the characters debating their crystal colors pretty much wrote itself.

* * *

**A Kactuar Conundrum**

The intercom crackled to life. Then came Balthier's voice, saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking—" He was cut off; it sounded like several people were fighting over the mic and who actually gets to be called "captain". Balthier continued after a minute, "It seems we have a clump of cactuars in the valley ahead of us. The weather is good: we can dock here for a day or two, clear the area of monsters, and restock our food and crystals."

"What day is it today, anyway?" asked Cecil.

Warrior of Light answered, "We fought some golden cactuars the other day. It'll be red today."

"Then we can hang back," Snow offered his hand to his fiancee.

"I'm actually glad to," replied Serah. "It is rather tiresome to be chasing them. They're pretty fast runners!"

"Yes, and the needles really hurt," Yuna whispered, feeling an imagined soreness in her shoulders from memory alone.

"And that's why you need to fight them more. You'll get some exercise and some stamina from it too!" Wakka offered. "Tidus and I, we'll protect you!"

"And you can heal yourself, ya know?" Raijin added. "Some of us need potions, or a healer nearby, ya know."

"I...understand," the summoner resigned.

The intercom crackled to life again. This time it was Setzer's voice who spoke, "We'll be landing in ten minutes!" before it was quickly shut off, to prevent anyone else getting in another announcement.

Rosa stood up from the table. "I'll join as support today."

Selphie piped up, "I'll get a good wall up for everyone!"

"I'll protect you with my life, as always, princess Garnet!" Steiner yelled. To his left, Beatrix added, "Your highness, you can always count on my strength... But I also need the red crystals this time. I feel close to achieving my full potential."

"Aww yeah, team red!" Zell already had his fist weapons ready. "Team red!" echoed Edgar.

"I hope we find a few flowering cactuars! That'd mean we can go back early," Vanille mused.

Quistis reopened the cactuar notes. "Are they that much stronger than their regular counterparts?"

Vincent answered quietly. "They hit ten times as hard, but they drop an armful of crystals."

"But they're so _rare_," Yda said. "You can't count on finding them all the time."

"I swear, when I get my hands on a green flowering cactuar, I'm gonna wrangle the crystals outta her and finally level up!" Prishe joined in excitedly. "The needles attack knocked me out at least twice, before we started the whole crystal absorption shebang."

"You should see for yourself, Quistis!" Zidane suggested. "It'll be fun!"

"Sometimes, they're accompanied by ice bombs," Vivi said, "and I'm excellent at fighting ice bombs."

"Or ghosts, sometimes," Sabin added. "So call me if you see one."

"According to these notes, if it's a red crystal day, there'll be a lot of regular bombs, so, fire users can also sit back," Quistis said.

The rest of the day was spent farming crystals... Quistis got to see a flowering cactuar for the first time when Beatrix was caught off guard by its 9999 needles attack. Several defensive spells and debuffs later, the rare cactuar was defeated. Healers flocked to the injured party, and the others went about collecting the crystals left in their wake.

"I'm impressed, the flowering ones do drop a lot!" observed the teacher. Vaan had filled a large box with the drops and was carrying it back to the ship, and still so many were scattered on the ground. "Is everyone good?" A chorus of tired _Yeah's_ greeted her.

"It's getting late," Galuf said. "Those who aren't wounded, get more boxes and help Vaan carry the loot back to the ship. I mean you kids! Ah, I mean, everyone here is a kid, to me at least..." This time, a chorus of _Awww!_

"The hunting team should be back soon with dinner," Warrior of Light said, encouragingly. "Barring any chance encounters with Spiritus' warriors, we can out and relax for the evening." This brought back some energy to the party, for now.

"Before that, where's Mog? I haven't seen him since we left the ship," Terra asked.

Everyone looked around them. They had cleared out a large portion of the valley of monsters as planned, but there was no sight of the moogle or his bright red pompom.

"I think I see him..." called Firion from near the treeline some moments later. Those near him formed a circle around where he pointed: an unconscious moogle was covered in spikes from head to toe, even his wings.

"Perhaps he tried to fight one," Shantotto declaimed in a melancholic tone, shaking her head, "but we can easily tell who won..."

**END**

* * *

**A/N**: Because I really don't know how to end this segment. This is so much fun! I could just keep going. So many characters, possibly with their own little side quests.


	5. Other Weapons

**A/N**: I think this segment would be better as a drawing. I'm in a drawing slump though. I want to see everyone looking at the "Other" weapons and trying to figure them out. (Selphie might be whining that Golbez has _dragons_, if only because flails are not a regular weapon type).

Also: OMG ARC 2 CHAPTER 3 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Featured Characters**: Kefka, Kuja.

**Setting: **Somewhere in a Torsion.

**Genre**: Humor

* * *

**"Other" Weapons**

Kefka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He didn't think _Kuja_ was that careless as to leave his precious 'weapons' lying around in the torsion space. Or had Kefka actually stumbled on their hiding place? But he'd been here before, with the others. This dank, dark tunnel that led to multiple places didn't seem like a good storage place for something so important as one's treasures. (Of course, he didn't know whether Kuja was the same, but Kefka certainly prided himself in his hair ornaments!)

He picked up the twin cores tucked under a thick clump of shadows. He'd seen Kuja wield them beautifully—floating, rotating, giving off sparks on impact, the show-off!—but in the jester's hands, they were just smooth, faintly glowing orbs. The magenta one was slightly hot to the touch. The other was an icy blue, and wisps of cold smoke emanated from it. How did Kuja use them? Perhaps it was like a wand, and he simply channeled his innate magic through them? Kefka didn't see the appeal of wands either. And this wasn't even easy to hold, unless you could float them naturally like that genome did.

It was no longer entertaining. Scowling, Kefka chucked the red one back where he'd found it and debated on opening a torsion to somewhere, anywhere random, and throwing the blue one through it. Then an idea lit his eyes.

**~o0O0o~**

Late into the night, an ungodly shriek echoed throughout the world. Even Materia's heroes heard it from the airship, several groggily rubbing their eyes, others still gasping awake in shock.

An explosive clash of fate gripped the forests. It was a duel to the death between a mage who'd had his cores covered in saliva and a jester who'd had his flashy hairpiece Ultima'd to oblivion.

In his throne, Spiritus buried his face in his palms.

**END**


End file.
